The overall objectives of the total project are: l) The detection of tumor-associated antibodies to ocular melanomas. 2) The relationship of the concentration of these tumor-associated antibodies to the stage of the disease before, and after, and during treatment. 3) The specificity of these antibodies. 4) The value of the immunofluorescent antibody reaction as a diagnostic test. The goals for the current year are to continue to look for these circulating antibodies in all patients being followed with intraocular melanomas and those patients with suspicious lesions, and to work out a more accurate and objective technique to quantitate the circulating tumor-associated antibody.